Our invention relates to the use of the ketone composition known as KOAVONE.RTM. and the alcohol known as KOAVOL DH.RTM. for repelling blood feeding arthropods, species of mosquitoes, houseflies and gnats.
Ketones and alcohols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of 1-nonen-3-ol as a repellent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988, as a repellent for houseflies (Musca Domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae)). Other ketones and an alcohol are disclosed in repelling mosquitoes (Aedes aegypti) as well as houseflies (Musca Domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae)), in application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 589,016 filed on Sep. 27, 1990.
Nothing in the prior art, however, sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the ketone or alcohol compositions of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.